


All in the Cards

by Torchiclove



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Molly is a lovable asshole, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchiclove/pseuds/Torchiclove
Summary: Based on that tumblr post that says "I did a tarot reading: it said ur a bitch"





	All in the Cards

“—And _that_ one means you’ll have good luck in games of chance today,” Mollymauk said with a smile, one that most of the group was _pretty_ sure was fake by now. It was too toothy, bordering on predatory, meant to please crowds but almost scary once you’d seen his real smile.

Jester seemed to buy it, or at least liked to pretend she still bought it, happily bouncing on her heels as she had her fortune read again. It was almost routine for them at this point, a fun little game to see what bullshit Molly could spin to keep her entertained. He wouldn’t show it, but she was just about running him ragged, and he loved every second of it. 

Beau could tell it was the challenge he liked. The playful back and forth as Jester knew he was making shit up on the fly, testing him to see how well it held up. They made good friends. But she was curious—how would Mollymauk fair against someone else?

She sauntered up, armed with her crooked smile and narrowed eyes, and Molly gave her a polite look of disgust. “Oh great, you’re here! What do you want?” He asked brightly. 

“Could I get one of those readings?” Beau asked smugly, pulling up a chair and taking a seat. They were scattered around the inside of another nameless small-town inn, the same wooden furniture and reek of ale as any other. She rested her arms on the back of the chair and stared up at Molly, narrowing her eyes and spreading her face into a grin.

“Surely!” Molly said, taking a seat beside her and starting to shuffle his deck excitedly. Beau watched with intent eyes for the kind of bullshit she suspected him of pulling, stacking the deck so the so-called fortune would show whatever the poor sucker wanted. She couldn’t catch any sleight of hand, just Molly’s wide, toothy smile as it stared at her face and never once left to look at the deck. 

That was just a little unnerving. She shifted uncomfortably.

“Draw one card that says something about you,” Molly started, presenting the shuffled deck to her with a flourish. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Beau asked, raising a tentative hand towards the deck.

“Just pick the card,” Molly said, sing-song, far too delighted.

Beau snatched the top card off the deck, which had a frankly awful drawing of a writhing circle of loosely connected pink, fleshy tentacles. At the bottom, it was labeled in fancy script, ‘The Tongues.’

Molly plucked the card from her hand and studied it for a moment, brow furrowed, tapping the table with one finger. “Now this one, _this_ one’s interesting—”

“What does it say?” Beau asked with an exasperated sigh, immediately regretting her decision to have her fortune told.

“It says you’re a bitch.” He held the card out for her again, holding a perfect poker face.

Beau just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, thoroughly unimpressed, waiting for him to break. He held her gaze and cracked a spiteful smile.

“That’ll be two copper,” he said, holding out a purple hand with an expectant grin.

Beau took a deep sigh, but she caught a faint glimmer of amusement in his eye. She reached into her purse and dropped the copper into his outstretched palm, and with a flick of his tail, he was off. 

Beau couldn’t help but laugh. Molly was a fucker, but hey, at least he was starting to warm up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb like thing i whipped up in about an hour. Shoutout to softyasha on tumblr who told me I should write this.


End file.
